Him and Her
by fifii96
Summary: Young Aika Sakura, the heir to the company of music and arts, is about to start her first year at Ouran Academy. She isn't too sure about this school, until she meets Kyoya Otori, and finds out what love is all about. KyoyaxOC TamakixOC


Hello, my name is Aika Sakura. I am going to be a first year at Ouran Academy. I'm four foot tall, and a dirty blonde. My eyes are from my mom, a brilliant green.(Also I were glasses.) My hair goes just past my shoulders and is very curly like my mom's. My family is known as the Sakura Company of music and art. We're famous throughout Japan. I'm not like most rich girls, I don't whine or complain if I don't get what I want. I'm very happy doing things any normal person would do, which brings me to my best friend, Hana Azumi. I love her so much like a sister. I know that she will always be there for me. She has the prettiest blue eyes and her hair goes about to the middle of her back. The color of her hair is brown and she has pretty, light blue streaks in it. We're both small (except she's a bit taller than me) and we are also pale. Tonight is two days before school starts, so we're having a sleepover at Hana's one bedroom apartment, to say goodbye.(She lives by herself because she doesn't really get along with her family. So they pretty much kicked her out and she pays her own rent by working at a part time job.) After this sleepover, we'll both be going to different schools and we weren't very happy about it. Hana knew me before my family was rich or had it's own company, we even went through pre-school together.

Hana pulled me out of my thoughts by shaking my shoulder lightly.

" Are we gonna dye your hair or what? I want the sleepover to be happy!"

"Oh, uh, yeah sure ." I smiled.

" Your parents are gonna be pissed, but just sit back and let me work my magic."

After two hours in the bathroom, Hana finally got my hair to have pink strands all through it. It was just how I wanted it. We laughed and ate all sorts of snacks and just had a great time like we normally did! Sadly, tomorrow came, and with teary eyes, I said goodbye to my best friend and got in the limo. That was that, the two days had past before my eyes. I called Hana a lot, and I knew we could still see each other as often as we could. But, that didn't bring me any comfort as I put on the Ouran Academy uniform,(The top was a bright yellow and the skirt was a bright pink. The shoes were black with white sock, so nothing that was really bad.) for middle class students. The limo pulled up to the school. I came in through the huge gate, and I already felt like I didn't want to be there. There were too many people in my opinion and it made me wanna leave and go to a park and sit under a tree. But, I knew I had to stay here if I wanted somewhat of an education. So with my bag of art supplies in one hand, I marched to the big stadium where all the other first years were going. There was hundreds of black seats and a bunch of people(which made me feel like I wanted to crawl into a dark corner just to be alone even more). I sat down in one of the seats in the way back and I just paid attention to the really big stage as everything got quieter and quieter. When everyone was all quiet, a spot light was shone and there was a really cute guy, with black, neat hair and glasses. He wore the upper class Academy uniform, which was black and blue. He looked muscular, even from here, and had soft, pale skin. His eyes were brown, with a silver-ish tint. I could see his eyes from way back here because of the big screen that was above him, showing him up close. So, he began to speak.

" Welcome first years to Ouran Academy, I am Kyoya Otori, second year class president. This is a school for the rich and beautiful. At this school, your greatest dreams can be achieved through the right academics."

He talked for a while about how the school was founded, and what else lie ahead. Just when I thought it was going to be a normal ceremony, more spotlights shown on the stage, revealing five more beautiful young men. Two orange haired twins, a tall muscular blonde, and a smaller blonde, accompanied by a tall, tan, black haired boy.

" For all of the young female students coming to Ouran, I would like to introduce the host club. Together we are here of all ages to entertain all you beautiful women. So please, come and give our club a little visit."

Then all of the boys simultaneously said, "We'll be waiting."

The mere sight of it made me want to blush and look away, no way I would want to go near that club. After the ceremony was over, they told us to go look around the school. When they said this, I almost dashed out of there as quick as I could, I really hated being around so many people. So, since they said we can explore, why not explore the outdoor? I came up on a rose bush maze. I wasn't so sure if I cared or not if I was going to get lost, but I knew I wanted to go in. It seemed like such a beautiful, quiet place. I made my way through the maze and found a nice little spot with a bench, with a loose wooden wall all covered in vines of red roses. I sat down on the bench to relax and hopefully not think or worry about anything. I pulled out my little sketch book, a pencil, and an eraser. I looked at all the roses around me and decided to draw a little garden of roses. I'm not that great at drawing flowers and stuff like backgrounds( or something like that) so I decided now would be the perfect time to practice, since I was surrounded by such pretty flowers. When I had finished my drawing, I thought it looked pretty. It wasn't realistic or anything but it did look somewhat like the roses in a way. I had a pink little watch I had gotten for my birthday and I tied it to my bag. I looked at it and it seemed about three hours had gone by. It was starting to get dark and I started to get a little panicked. I started to really get panicked when I heard people shouting,

"Miss Sakura!"

I tried to find my way through the maze, but I forgot the trail I followed to get here. I was wandering through every turn of the maze, hoping I could find somebody or at least just make it out by myself. As I rounded a corner, I bumped into something hard. I felt myself falling but a strong arm wrapped around my waist and I looked up to see Kyoya Otori with a look of surprise on his face. Our faces were just inches apart. I closed my eyes and tried to hide behind my bangs, it was almost like we were going to kiss.

"Miss Sakura, what are you doing out here by yourself? We've been looking for you for hours."

" I'm sorry Kyoya Senpai " I said as he straightened us both up.

" Oh well, it's always one first year that gets too curious, don't worry, I'm just glad your alright." He said releasing my waist.

A blonde poked around the corner looking at us. He was about as tall as Kyoya, with lovely blue-violet eyes.

" Good work Kyoya! You saved our damsel in distress." He said winking at me.

"Not now Tamaki, I'm sure this girl is tired, and we all want to go home. So please, let's just get the hell out of here." Kyoya said, putting his face to his palm.

" Sorry man, but you gotta lead her out on your own, I gotta tell everybody else that we found her. So take good care Kyoya! Bye!" He said rounding the corner in a flash.

" God he can be an idiot sometimes." Kyoya muttered.

He looked down at me with a bored expression and then said, " Alright, let's get you out of here."

He grabbed my hand, leading me out of the maze and into the front of the school. His grip was gentle, but somehow strong. I was so caught up on watching him, I wasn't really paying any attention on where I was going. I tripped and bumped into Kyoya, knocking us both to the ground. Me landing on top of him and our bodies pressed up against each other. This time, I wasn't the only one with a red face.

" I'm sorry!" I said getting off him and helping him up.

He chuckled and said, " Your quite the klutz, Miss Sakura."

He bent down and grabbed my notebook off the ground. He looked at it for a moment seeing a river that had a bunch of full roses and rose petals floating on top of the river.

" This is beautiful Miss Sakura, did you draw this?" He said.

"Umm yeah I did " I said.

" I would love if you would show me more of your drawings. Why don't you come by the host club and request me." He said handing me my notebook back.

" Umm ok sure " I said looking down.

He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up. " Well until we meet again, Miss Sakura." He said in a low voice.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is co-written by Lady White, a good friend of mine. Hope to hear from you.

Edit: When I wrote this, my friend and I put their eye color as purple and blue, then somebody pointed out it was silver and purple so I just decided to find out myself, I found their character profiles and Kyoya's eyes are brown while Tamaki's are blue-violet.


End file.
